


Pain in the Notes

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Loss, Moving On, Music, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns after the Plague, that Ballad has power</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain in the Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Playing the Melody

The gitar strummed, and Nerilka knew she needed to reach her husband. The Ballad was Tirone's most popular one, as tragic as it was, but there was an edge found in it. Turns might have passed, but pain had its way of breaking free of the webs that bound it to the back of the mind and heart.

She found Alessan leaning on the table, eyes on the Harpers. He chose to pull her against his chest, hands coming to rest on her swelling belly with gentle care.

Tonight, he would listen, and let his pain fly on the notes.


End file.
